L'Ordre du Serpent d'Argent
by Linoa2112
Summary: Quand Draco decide de se venger cela peut faire trés mal!Surtout quand il decide de changer le passé!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue : Séance divinatoire:  
  
Septembre 1976  
  
La douce musique emplissait l'air du dortoir des jeunes filles de la maison de Gryffondor dans la plus haute tour de pierre du château Poudlard.  
  
Une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans était allongée en travers de son lit aux draps de soies or et s'acharnait sur un devoir de potion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à conclure tel qu'elle l'aurait voulu.  
  
Parfois, elle arrêtait d'écrire pour dégager une mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui gênait la vue ce qui agaçait singulièrement Emma Calice, l'une de ses camarades de chambre, plus précisément l'une de ses meilleures amies.  
  
-Lily?  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne quitta pas son morceau de parchemin des yeux.  
  
-Mhmm?  
  
-Tu ne veux pas que je...?  
  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et fit jouer une paire de ciseaux en or entre ses longs doigts fins.  
  
Lily releva la tête brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés tout en posant ses mains à plats sur ses cheveux epais comme pour les proteger.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question!!James les adore!!Je n'arrête pas de te le repeter!Comprendras-tu un jour ou l'autre??  
  
Emma secoua la tête faisant voler ses longs cheveux bouclés noir d'ebene et fit une moue boudeuse.  
  
-Tu n'es pas drôle Lily, tu le sais au moins ?  
  
-Moi, pas drôle ??Attends de voir ce que je sais faire !!  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Lily s'empara d'un coussin moelleux et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le visage de son amie.  
  
Celle-ci eclata d'un rire cristallin et courut se cacher derriere une jeune fille nommée Cassandre.  
  
Cette derniere, mecontente d'être ainsi dérangée, se tourna et coinca les mains d'Emma entre les siennes.  
  
-Vas-y Lily, tu peux y aller !!Je la tiens !  
  
-Merci Cassie!  
  
-Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, repondit Cassandre avec un sourire moqueur sur les levres.  
  
Emma prit un air outré et decida de retourner la situation à son avantage alors qu'elle voyait Lily s'approcher dangereusement d'elle le coussin orné d'un lion rugissant (Gryffondor jusqu'aux bouts des ongles !!lol) à bout de bras.  
  
La jeune fille fit mine de voir une connaissance et fit de grands signes en direction de la porte.  
  
-Oh, Sirius !! Que viens-tu faire ici??  
  
Cassie poussa un cri et se tourna en cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa nuisette beaucoup trop courte à son goût.  
  
Quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une farce d'Emma, elle poussa un second cri, rageur cette fois-ci, mais la Gryffondor avait profité de ce moment de repit pour se sauver.  
  
S'ensuivit une longue course poursuite dans la chambre des filles qui dura bien quelques minutes.  
  
Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et Lily qui s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis trebucha et alla s'étaler de tout son long sur une autre camarade de chambre qui buvait tranquillement du thé.  
  
-Désol….  
  
-AIIIIEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!  
  
Le thé brûlant s'était en effet repandu sur la robe evaseuse de cette derniere qui s'était levée d'un bond en sentant le liquide bouillant entrer en contact avec sa peau si delicate.  
  
Lily, le rouge aux joues et le souffle coupée, essayait vainement de stopper la course effrenée de la jeune fille qui n'arretait pas de hurler qu'on lui arrache ses vetements afin qu'elle ne sente plus la douleur horrible qui lui tordait les entrailles mais celle-ci gigotait trop pour qu'on puisse l'approcher.  
  
Emma et Cassie, sachant à quel point Sibylle pouvait exagerer, se contenterent de la regarder courir, les larmes aux yeux et s'efforçaient de ne pas eclater de rire sous le regard reprobateur de Lily.  
  
Après bien des efforts de la part de cette derniere, Sibylle s'était enfin calmée et un sort de Reparo ! avait été lancée afin de recomposer le service à thé brisé pendant l'incident.  
  
Sibylle, luisante de sueur s'était affalée à même le sol et son regard s'était automatiquement posé sur la seule tasse qui n'avait pas été reparée vu qu'elle gisait encore dessous le lit.  
  
Elle s'en empara et après l'avoir examinée un bon moment en fronçant les sourcils, Sibylle plaqua la main sur sa bouche et eclata d'un rire à moitié etouffé par ses doigts.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ?? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça, Sibylle ??  
  
Celle-ci leva les yeux sur Lily et lui montra la tasse.  
  
-C'est une simple tasse brisée qui te mets dans cet état-là ??  
  
-Non, regarde à l'interieur de la tasse !  
  
-Mais quoi à l'interieur de la…  
  
Avant de finir sa phrase, Lily la prit des mains de Sibylle et fixa le fond rempli de reste de sachet de thé encore gonflé d'eau.  
  
-Et qu'y dois-je voir exactement ? Oh ! Oui ca a la forme d'un cœur, et alors ?  
  
-Eh, bien cela signifie que tu vas rencontrer le grand amour !!  
  
Les trois filles la fixerent d'un œil pour le moins étonné et croiserent le bras en même temps.  
  
-N'importe quoi, Sib' ! s'exclama Emma. Et puis d'abord c'est toi, et non Lily, qui a bu la tasse de thé alors….  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas pu boire le thé puisque Lily m'est litteralement tombée dessus !  
  
Avec un sourire coupable sur les levres, Lily rougit fortement mais ne se laissa pas demonter pour autant.  
  
-Voyons, Sib' ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que…enfin que…  
  
Lily hesitait à present de dire ce qu'elle pensait reellement car elle savait que Sybille était très suceptible dés qu'on insultait son « Troisieme œil ».  
  
-Que quoi ? Je sais très bien lire les signes du destin si tu veux tout savoir !! C'est toi qui a fait tombé la tasse donc les signes du destin s'adressent donc à toi ! Je sais ce que je dis quand même.  
  
-Donc ca signifie quoi, Sib' ? demanda calmement Emma.  
  
-Cela signifie que Lily va bientôt rencontrer le Grand Amour !!!  
  
Lily eclata de rire et la regarda l'air soupconneux.  
  
-Je L'ai rencontré Sybille !!Excuse-moi de te dire cela mais c'est James !!  
  
-Non, pas du tout ! James n'a pas les cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs !!  
  
-Quoi ! Blond aux yeux clairs !!Tu te fous de moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu as vu tout cela dans ta tasse quand même ?!  
  
-Non, mais j'ai ressenti des ondes très fortes qui me faisait sentir ces choses-là ! Que veux-tu ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai de tels pouvoirs !  
  
-Dis, tu n'aurais pas senti par hasard si Sirius sortait avec quelqu'un en ce moment parce que…  
  
Sibylle fixa Cassie les yeux brillants de colere et les levres pincées se prepara une autre tasse de thé en silence.  
  
-Ben quoi, j'ai rien dit de mal ?? Si ?  
  
Emma et Lily eclaterent de rire devant l'embarras de leur amie.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers son lit defait et attrapa son devoir de potions inachevé ainsi que son livre sur les Potions.  
  
Elle prit la direction de la salle commune et tout en marchant, elle s'adressa à Sybille sans prendre la peine de se retourner.  
  
-Si tu le vois ton blond aux yeux clairs, dis-lui de ma part que je l'attends à la bibliotheque car j'aurais bien besoin d'une aide pour mon devoir de Potions !!  
  
Le rire de ses amies résonnait encore dans l'escalier de pierre tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle commune en souriant et en pensant au cœur au fond de la tasse de thé encore fumante.  
  
Un blond aux yeux clairs ? !Et puis quoi encore !! 


	2. Un anneau de pureté

Coucou!!  
  
Voici le chapitre 1 vu que le premier était le prologue!! Je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui était le blond aux yeux clairs!!lol! Eh bien ce chapitre est du point de vue du jeune homme!  
  
Ca a été dur de ne pas mettre tout de suite ce chapitre vu qu'il était fini quand le prologue a été updaté!!Mais bon j'ai resisté! J'ai pas resisté longtemps mais bon...  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!!Ca m'a fait extremement plaisir!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 1: Un anneau de pureté  
  
Septembre 1996  
  
Draco déchira l'enveloppe de couleur lilas qu'une chouette au pelage d'un bleu éclatant venait de lui apporter.  
  
Quand le contenu de l'enveloppe s'échappa, une forte odeur de lavande se répandit dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express.  
  
Décidément, Pansy ne changerai jamais.  
  
Draco soupira et lut les quelques lignes, enfin les quatre pages recto verso couvertes de larmes écrasées, et éclata d'un rire franc.  
  
Alors ça , c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un très beau cadeau de noël en avance.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, la jeune fille qu'il «adorait»(se racle la gorge bruyamment) changeait de collège de sorcellerie.  
  
Ses parents qui ne voulaient plus entendre parler de Poudlard maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs, envoyaient la pauvre jeune fille à Durmstrang.  
  
Dire qu'il avait supplié sa mère de le laisser finir sa scolarité là-bas.  
  
Il y avait échappé de justesse.  
  
Enfin, il aurait à la limite préféré passer encore deux années en compagnie du pot de colle le plus borné qu'il avait jamais vu plutôt que de les passer avec Saint Potter et se admirateurs.  
  
Quelle poisse!!   
  
Maintenant que son père était emprisonné, il n'avait pas le droit de faire un seul faux pas ou alors il serait immédiatement renvoyé sans aucun ménagement.  
  
Cela, il ne le savait que trop bien.  
  
Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau deux mois auparavant pour qu'il puisse «soulager» sa peine en parlant de ses soucis.  
  
Ouais, tu parles!!  
  
Le vieux fou ne désirait qu'une chose, le piéger lui aussi.  
  
Mais Draco n'avait rien laisser paraître.  
  
Il avait feint d'être stupéfait de la culpabilité de son père et était sorti du bureau la tête haute.  
  
Dumbledore ne croyait tout de même pas que Draco balancerait tout ce qu'il savait en croyant simplement que le directeur s'occuperait de lui si il décidait de trahir sa famille, son rang, son nom!  
  
A nombreuses reprises, Draco avait surpris le directeur jeter des coups d'œil vers son avant-bras, espérant peut-être y trouver une certaine marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Draco avait alors relevé ses manches en souriant d'un air satisfait pour bien montrer que le vieux perdait son temps.  
  
Draco n'était pas idiot.  
  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il traînait avec une paire d'andouilles que lui aussi était en bonne voie pour en devenir une.  
  
Il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Il contrôlait la parfaitement la situation.  
  
Ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre lui.   
  
Absolument aucune!  
  
L'Ordre en avait peut-être contre Lucius, mais pas contre lui.  
  
Oh, il n'était pas totalement innocent, non loin de là.  
  
Il avait effectué quelques petites missions pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom bien que cela lui en coûtait.  
  
Il les avait effectué sans broncher rien que parce que son père y tenait.  
  
Draco ne l'aurait jamais fait pour Voldemort lui-même.  
  
Un Malefoy n'a pas de maître.   
  
Un Malefoy est son propre maître.  
  
Cela Lucius l'avait manifestement oublié et c'était ce qui l'avait perdu.  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.  
  
C'était deux Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place prés de Draco qui se renfrogna.  
  
Ils ne pouvaient pas juste le laisser tranquille pour une fois?  
  
C'était trop demander d'avoir un peu de tranquillité?  
  
-Pansy n'est pas avec toi, Draco? dit Goyle.  
  
-Non, je l'ai assassinée et j'ai enterré son corps derrière le manoir, dit-il sur un ton ironique.  
  
-Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des ennuis, Draco?fit Crabbe de sa voix lente et morne.  
  
Draco leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération et s'affala sur la banquette rouge du Poudlard Express.  
  
Il s'était assis sur quelque chose et il sursauta.  
  
Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c….  
  
L'objet se trouvait être une pochette de velours d'une couleur sombre.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la pochette.  
  
Une bague tomba dans la paume de sa main.  
  
Le bijou, qui était en argent, formait deux serpents entrelacés.  
  
Une émeraude y était incrustée où les serpents se croisaient.  
  
Draco était complètement hypnotisé par la beauté du bijou.   
  
Le métal paraissait être si pur, il était d'une beauté presque glaciale.  
  
Oui, c'était ça. Une beauté froide, glaciale.  
  
Crabbe lui donna un coup de coude qui manqua de faire tomber Draco.  
  
Il voulait voir ce qui intéressait tant le Serpentard.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard noir et sortit dans le couloir du train.  
  
Il n'y avait personne dans celui-ci.  
  
Draco, songeur, examina la pochette et en retira un mot écrit à la hâte.  
  
Tes désirs deviendront réalité si à ton doigt l'anneau de pureté sera porté.  
  
Draco ricana en fixant la bague anxieusement.  
  
Il haussa les epaules et inspira profondement  
  
C'était juste encore une des farces de Pansy qui se croyait toujours drôle mais qui ne faisait rire qu'elle-même.  
  
Il s'étira et s'eloigna des murmures des conversations.  
  
Il avait juste besoin d'être seul et de pouvoir réfléchir à son aise.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa son front contre la vitre couverte de buée.   
  
Les gouttes de condensation coulaient sur sa peau de porcelaine mais il ne réagit pas.  
  
Draco était absorbé dans ses pensées.  
  
Ses yeux d'un gris presque transalucide regardaient le paysage defiler sans vraiment le voir.  
  
-T'essayes de te suicider en regardant ton reflet dans la vitre, Malefoy!  
  
Harry se rapprocha du Serpentard et appliqua brutalement son bras sur la nuque du Serpentard qui, sous l'effet du choc, fut plaqué contre la fenetre.  
  
Un filet de sang s'echappa de la narine droite de Draco.  
  
Celui-ci passa la main sur le liquide poisseux et fixa ses doigts couverts de sang d'un air hagard.  
  
La douleur vive et lancinante le fit reprendre ses esprits et il lança à Harry un regard meurtrier.  
  
-J'aimerais tant que tu ne sois jamais néPotter!  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux sous l'incredulité et eclata d'un rire moqueur.  
  
-C'est tout ce que t'as à repliquer Malefoy! Eh ben dis donc, tu as regressé pendant les vacances!  
  
Ron s'engouffra dans le couloir du train et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ...  
  
Son regard croisa celui de Draco et il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Laisse-le Harry, c'est qu'un pauvre type.  
  
-Il doit payer. Tous doivent payer pour....pour Patmol, dit Harry avec determination.  
  
Harry parcourut d'un pas décidé les quelques pas qui le separait du Serpentard.  
  
Draco lancait des regards apeurés autour de lui, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui puisse lui venir en aide.  
  
Il n'avait pas particulierement peur de Potter mais dés qu' il avait vu la lueur dans ces yeux verts emeraudes, il avait immediatemment compris qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter, qu'il ne saurait pas lutter.  
  
Cette lueur n'avait rien de benefique pour le Serpentard.   
  
Bien au contraire.  
  
Les iris du Gryffondor brillaient litteralement de rage.  
  
Tout ses sentiments accumulés en deux mois passés chez les Dursley à se morfondre de la mort de son parrain, à subir les moqueries incessantes de son cousin, et aussi à affronter les reflexions ignobles sur son parrain que les Dursley lui faisaient tous les jours étaient en train de bouilloner en lui.  
  
Tout ce temps à preparer minutieusement sa vengeance.   
  
Tout cela remontait à la surface et menacait d'exploser.  
  
Et c'est Malefoy qui en subirait les consequences.  
  
-Harry! Ron! Je vous ai cherché partout!  
  
Hermione, deja vêtue de l'uniforme reglementaire de l'ecole, les rejoignit d'un pas vif.  
  
Elle ne prêta pas attention à Malefoy afin qu'il ne lui lance pas une de ses reparties cinglantes comme il en avait l'habitude.  
  
Celui-ci ne la remarqua même pas.  
  
Il se contentait de fixer Harry, ses yeux plissés de colere contenue et aussi de soulagement que Granger soit intervenue.  
  
Malgré cela, le fait d'être ainsi "secouru" par une sang-de-bourbe l'ennuyait profondement.  
  
Et puis de toute façon, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas besoin qu'on le prenne en pitié!  
  
De quel droit s'était-elle melée de ce qui ne la regardait pas!  
  
Il ne laisserait plus jamais quiconque l'aider!  
  
Un Malefoy devait s'en sortir seul.   
  
Un Malefoy n'avait JAMAIS besoin d'aide!   
  
C'était comme cela que ca fonctionnait et cela ne changerait pas maintenant.  
  
Harry se rapprocha pour être à quelques centimetres du visage du Serpentard.  
  
Draco pouvait sentir son souffle chargé de haine balayer sa peau, souiller sa peau.  
  
-Tu ne fais plus le fier depuis que ton pere est en prison! Je serais toi, je ferais plus attention! Il ne faudrait pas que ta petite gueule d'ange soit amochée, hein!murmura Harry.  
  
-Harry! Viens!  
  
Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de repliquer, Hermione tirait Harry par la manche de son pull.  
  
Ron les suivit tout en jetant à Draco un dernier regard rempli de degoût.  
  
Draco se laissa tomber contre le mur et inspira profondement.  
  
Tout compte fait, utiliser le bijou n'était pas une si mauvaise idée!!  
  
Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre!!  
  
Non il n'avait definitivement rien à perdre, sauf peut-être sa propre vie, mais cela il l'ignorait totalement.  
  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous??  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera certainement mis en ligne dans une dizaine de jours ou alors peut-être plus tôt!!Cela dependra du nombre de review que j'aurais!!LOL!  
  
Bisous! 


	3. Une vision assez troublante

Salut!!  
  
Voici enfin le chapitre!!  
  
Desolée si j'ai un peu de retard mais Final Fantasy X-2 est sorti cette semaine alors j'ai un peu delaissé mes fan fics!! Concernant les reviews, désolée mais là il est trés tard(03:30) et j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous!lol! Et puis je voulais vraiment le mettre ce soir donc je repondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitre.En tout cas Merci Beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont mis ces precieuses reviews et j'espere sincerement que ce chapitre vous plaira!!  
  
Gros Bisous et Bonne lecture!  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Chapitre 2: Une troublante vision  
  
Draco entrouvit la porte et passa difficilement sa tête à travers l'interstice.  
  
La piece était plongée dans la penombre et ses longs doigts fins chercherent à tatons l'interrupteur.  
  
-Attends Malefoy, il faut que tu me renseigne là! Tu as bien des pouvoirs magiques oui ou non?s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
Draco se renfrogna ,sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et prononça la formule magique appropriée.  
  
Un jet de lumiere jaillit du bout de l'instrument en bois de noisetier et illumina la piece d'une couleur dorée.  
  
Hermione depassa le Serpentard en le poussant pour qu'il lui laisse la voie libre. La jeune fille s'engouffra dans la "salle commune" des Prefets de sixieme année et enclencha l'interrupteur en cuivre.  
  
La piece circulaire comportait des dizaines de fenêtres dont les stores mettaliques remonterent en laissant entrer la douce clarté de la pleine lune. Des spots de lumieres rouges, vertes, bleues et jaunes eclairerent encore un peu plus la salle d'une lumiere irreelle remplie de paillettes.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et leva les yeux au plafond en voyant sa nouvelle salle commune aux couleurs des quatres maisons.  
  
Il regrettait deja amerement celle des Serpentards qui était son element vital et qui collait parfaitement à son caractére.   
  
La piece semblait même reproduire son manoir en beaucoup plus petit, bien evidemment.  
  
Il se sentait dans son element naturel, dans son cocon, bref il se sentait comme chez lui quoi!  
  
Mais cette piéce-ci lui donnait le sentiment d'être egaux aux autres et cela l'horripilait.  
  
Il regardait Hermione qui s'extasiait sur la beauté de la salle commune et soupira.  
  
Être rabaissé à partager sa salle commune avec une sang-de-bourbe. Non, mais vraiment pour qui Dumbledore le prenait-il?  
  
Evidemment, l'idée grandiose que leur avait reservé le vieux cinglé avait enchanté tous les prefets de 6eme année sauf lui!!  
  
Enfin bon, la seule chose qui avait valu le coup avait été la reaction de Potter et Weasley lorsqu'ils avaient su que leur petite copine au sang impur allait passer quasiment toute l'année en sa compagnie.  
  
Mais le plus attérré avait été evidemment Potter puisque sa belette ne le suivrait plus partout désormais car lui aussi était prefet.  
  
La piece comportait six portes. La plus grande était bien sûr celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter en donnant le mot de passe "Moldu".  
  
Draco avait eu du mal à se retenir de prononcer sang-de-bourbe devant Granger mais bon si ils devaient cohabiter pendant toute l'année, il ne fallait pas commencer à se pourrir la vie dés aujourd'hui.  
  
Enfin, il veillerait à respecter cela un peu plus tard....  
  
Un Malefoy était un Malefoy, il ne fallait tout de même pas l'oublier.  
  
Les autres portes devaient surement mener aux chambres mais quelque chose clochait.  
  
Ils étaient en tout huits prefets et il devait y avoir quatres chambres en tout si la derniere porte renfermait bien une mini bibliotheque comme dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
  
Draco traversa la salle d'un pas vif et entreprit d'ouvrir la premiere porte.  
  
Il fut presque ebloui par la luminosité qui regnait dans cette chambre assez spacieuse.  
  
Ici aussi, Dumbledore semblait s'être occupé de la decoration à moins que ce soit ces maudits elfes de maison mais Draco penchait plutôt pour la premiere solution connaissant le caractere farfelu du directeur.  
  
La decoration avait pour coloris le vert et argent de la maison Serpentard ainsi que le rouge et or de celle de Gryffondor.   
  
Cela aurait encore été si ces couleurs n'avaient pas été melangées pour former des nuances de couleur absolument horribles a voir.  
  
Draco s'approcha du premier lit à l'apparence confortable mais aussi laid que le reste du mobilier aux tendances "Melange-atroce-des-couleurs-des-maisons-de-Poudlard".  
  
Malheureusement, le bagage noir et argenté dernier cri, ne laissait aucun doute concernant son proprietaire.  
  
Il allait vivre toute une année dans une chambre qui defiait à elle seule toutes les horreurs du monde des Sorciers.  
  
-Put***, ne me dis pas que...  
  
Le Serpentard se raidit et jeta un coup d'oeil en irection de l'autre lit assez proche du sien.  
  
La malle difforme d'un marron delavé manqua de le faire defaillir.   
  
Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.   
  
Celle-ci penetra dans la piece à ce moment precis.  
  
Ron semblait être perdu dans ses pensées et s'approcha de son lit les mains dans les poches.  
  
-Alors Weasley, heureux de ta nouvelle demeure? Mais pour toi, même un trou à rats te suffirait, n'est-ce pas??  
  
Draco afficha un air de profond degoût et attendit patiemment que le rouquin ait réagi à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
Ron sursauta et fit volte-face.   
  
Son visage se decomposa quand il croisa le regard metallique du Serpentard.  
  
-QUOI???!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout dans MA chambre Malefoy!!  
  
-Si j'en croit ce que je vois, ce n'est pas seulement TA chambre mais c'est aussi la mienne Weasley.  
  
-Mais c'est impossib...  
  
Il s'interrompit quand il s'aperçut que la piece portait les couleurs des deux maisons ennemies du chateau, que c'était sa malle qui était sur le lit proche de lui et que celle sur l'autre lit devait effectivement être celle de Malefoy.  
  
Draco croisa les bras et ses levres s'étirent en un sourire narquois.  
  
-Alors, tu crois que la belette va pouvoir survivre à cela?  
  
-FERME-LA Malefoy! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça!!Je vais voir Dumbledore et crois-moi, il te fera chasser de cette chambre sur le champ! Il est absolument hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec...avec quelqu'un comme toi!   
  
Ron trembla de fureur et sortit en courant de la piece en ayant pris soin de claquer la porte avec force.  
  
-Si tu crois que ca m'enchante plus que toi...murmura Draco en se laissant tomber sur son lit.  
  
****************************  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Weasley avait piqué sa petite crise et il n'était toujours pas revenu pour la plus grande joie du Serpentard.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Draco s'était deveti pour se mettre en caleçon afin d'aller prendre sa douche du soir.   
  
Il enfila son peignoir en soie fine et le noua autour de sa taille.   
  
Il n'y avait aucune porte dans la chambre ce qui devait signifier que la salle de bain se trouvait derriere la porte qui aurait du normalement s'ouvrir sur la mini-bibliotheque.  
  
Enfin, il esperait que la salle de bain se trouve là mais sachant comment était le vieux fou, il eprouvait une certaine apprehension.  
  
Peut-être voulait-il que les prefets effectuent leur toilette dans le grand lac du parc en compagnie du Calamar Geant, des Strangulots et des autres creatures de l'eau toutes aussi repugnantes.  
  
Draco frissonna en pensant à l'eau glaciale du lac et secoua la tête. Non, il n'oserait quand même pas leur faire un tour pareil!   
  
Il sortit de sa nouvelle chambre sans rencontrer ame-qui-vive et s'approcha de la fameuse porte à pas de loup.  
  
Il leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant la plaque ornée de petits angelots dorés qui formait le mot "Salle de Bain".   
  
Au moins, il y en avait une. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à entrer dans la piece quand il s'apercut qu'elle n'était pas vide.  
  
Une jeune fille ne portant qu'une simple culotte en dentelle noir ainsi que le haut qui suivait, se brossait les cheveux devant l'enorme glace aux trois quarts couverte de buée.  
  
Draco eut le souffle coupé et resta planté là, tenant la poignée de la porte et la serrant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches.  
  
-Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas Malefoy, la salle de bain est aussi commune donc degage de là!  
  
Sans prendre la peine de cacher son corps à moitié nue, Hermione vint fermer la porte de la salle de bain d'un geste ferme.  
  
Draco, troublé, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et la rouvrit enfin pour hurler d'une voix assez maladroite à travers la porte qui était trés proche de son visage.  
  
-Eh bien, eh bien Granger euh... Ca t'apprendra!! La prochaine fois, ferme la porte à clé sinon je...sinon je...  
  
Quelqu'un toussota et Draco se retourna, le visage marbré de rouge, ( Malefoy gené!!J'aimerai bien voir ca, moi!!) pour voir Hanna Abbot froncer les sourcils, une main posée sur sa hanche.  
  
La jeune fille le poussa et penetra dans la piece sans dommage.  
  
Les yeux du Serpentard s'aggrandirent de surprise puis il se ressaisit en pensant que Granger devait avoir l'habitude d'être denudée devant des filles.  
  
Cette pensée fit naître en lui une bouffée de chaleur et il retourna dans sa chambre en pressant le pas.  
  
Il claqua la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci, tout tremblant. Il avait carrement la chair de poule.  
  
Draco inspira profondement et s'affala sur son lit faisant gonfler la couverture dorée.  
  
Il gemit et posa la main sur son entre-jambe avec le douloureux besoin d'une presence feminine.  
  
Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense surtout pas à Granger. C'est une sang-de-bourbe. Elle ne doit pas te rendre tout pantelant comme cela.  
  
Pense à... Oui, pense à Pansy. Même si la jeune fille était trés collante et enervante, il n'empêche qu'elle avait un corps sublime.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux avec force et soupira en pensant que Pansy se trouvait dans un autre pays et qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement aller la chercher comme il l'avait fait maintes fois quand il en ressentait le besoin.  
  
Son regard se posa sur la miniscule table de nuit et il pencha la main afin d'ouvrir le tiroir coulissant.  
  
Il en retira une pochette de velour et en sortit la bague en argent.   
  
Il la fit tournoyer dans sa main en pensant aux mots que comportait le bout de papier qu'il avait lu dans le train.  
  
iTes désirs deviendront réalité si à ton doigt l'anneau de pureté est porté./i  
  
Completement perdu dans ses pensées, Draco enfila l'anneau sans même s'en apercevoir.  
  
Une etrange sensation de chatouillement s'insinua en lui et il lui sembla qu'il tombait, qu'il tombait de plus en plus vite. Il gardait les yeux fermés n'osant pas les ouvrir.  
  
Il heurta brutalement le sol froid et ce fut le noir complet.  
  
*************************************  
  
Lily sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était posée sur son livre de potions, elle s'était endormi sur celui-ci.  
  
Elle se frotta les yeux et essaya de voir à l'aide de la lueur tremblotante de la bougie ce qui l'avait brusquement reveillé.  
  
Elle ne voyait rien. C'était surement un elfe de maison qui avait nettoyé quelque chose avec un peu trop de determination et s'était sauvé ensuite en la voyant là.  
  
Lily secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et entreprit de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires pour remonter au dortoir.  
  
Les livres dans ses bras, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle buta sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur cette chose.  
  
Lily se trouvait allongée sur quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un ouvrit les yeux et elle put voir des iris d'un gris presque transalucides.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu!  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond et s'aperçut que la personne qui était un jeune homme blond s'était endormi.  
  
Non, plutôt evanoui parce que endormi, quand même, aprés ce qu'il venait de se passer!!  
  
Le jeune homme avait une blessure à la tête. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu au chateau.  
  
Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là par terre. Ce dernier mot sembla la ramener à la brusque realité.  
  
Ressaisis-toi enfin!! Ce garçon est blessé! Emmene-le à l'infirmerie!  
  
Laissant ses livres à terre, elle prit sa baguette et prononça la formule appropriée pour faire leviter le garçon.   
  
Les pans de son peignoir retomberent sur le côté laissant apparaître sa peau d'un blanc nacré et sa tenue indecente.(Eh, oui elle est prude, Lily! Elle n'a jamais vu James en caleçon??LOL)  
  
Lily rougit en pensant à ce que ses amies diraient si elles la verraient dans cet état. Elles se moquerait d'elle probablement.  
  
Son esprit vagabonda pendant qu'elle conduisait le jeune homme ver l'infirmerie et il se figea sur quelques mots qui la troublerent au plus haut point.  
  
iUn blond aux yeux clairs/i  
  
Oh mon Dieu! C'était impossible!!  
  
Sibylle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné juste!   
  
Aucune de ses predictions ne s'étaient jamais realisé!  
  
Mis à part quand elle avait annoncé sur un ton mysterieux qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que James était fou amoureux de Lily.  
  
Mais cela ne comptait pas puisque tout le monde était deja au courant.   
  
Cela était aussi flagrant qu'un nez au milieu du visage.  
  
Encore quelques instants et elle serait presque arrivée à l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle imaginait la tête de ses amies quand elle leur raconterait ce qu'il lui était arrivé..  
  
Un sourire se dessinait sur ses levres quand elle se figea.   
  
La porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir.  
  
********************REVIEWS PLEASE************************ 


End file.
